More Alike Than You Think
by ConfusingStarsForSearchlights
Summary: The Joker addresses the fact that him and Gordon want the same thing; The Batman. Hinted Joker/Batman, Gordon/Batman, maybe some Joker/Gordon. Mild Dark Knight spoilers.


**Disclaimer: If I owned TDK, I don't think I would be writing fan fiction. **

_Tap. Tap_. Everytime Jim Gordon heard that tapping, he thought he would become as insane as the Joker._ Tap. Tap_. The Joker really knew how to annoy him. Gordon turned to look at the man in the Holding Cell. His make-up was coming off; giving him the appearance of a decaying clown, an image that Gordon wasn't welcoming with open arms.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _This time, Gordon turned to the Joker.

"Could you stop that?" The Joker's head tilted to the side, as if he didn't know what the commissioner was asking of him.

"Is it bothering you? It doesn't seem to be bothering anyone else. Not that there is anyone else for it to bother." The Joker said, a small smirk forming. He was right. All the other officers didn't seem to be bothered by the Joker. "Maybe they can't hear my foot tapping. Maybe, they learned not to notice someone like me. I think you should learn that lesson, Commissioner." All Gordon could do was stare at the Joker. He was distracted by those scars. This didn't escape the Joker's notice though.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare? Do ya want to know how I got them? You see, it started with a simple game of Truth or Dare in High School..." The Joker started, but was soon cut off by another prisoner.

"Hey you! Dude in the make-up. Stop flirting with that cop over there and shaddup!"

The Joker turned to look at the man who interrupted him. Showing no emotion on his face besides that carved smile, and his eyes narrowing, the Joker slowly said, "You know. I find people like you to be quite annoying. Another little pest to get rid of. Another so called 'Bringer of Anarchy'. You put yourself on a pedestal and try to get people to obey you. But look where that landed you. What happened, did ya become a little pussy? Too afraid to fight the police and run?" That shut the other prisoner up. Turning back to Gordon, the Joker flashed an eerie grin. Standing up, the Joker asked, "Do you wanna know a secret?"

Gordon hesitated. Could he really trust this man? '_This man doesn't think twice about the crimes he comits. He just acts like it's all a joke.'_  
"Come on, Commissioner. I don't bite. I just... blow things up." The Joker tilted his head to the side, forging a look of innocence. Gordon didn't want to risk anything so he got up and went to the bars of the holding cell.

"Well, what's your secret?"

"Did you know you and I are more alike than anyone could imagine? We both share a common interest. The Batman. We both are obsessed with him in different, yet similar ways. You look up to him; respect him, while I think of him as a plaything. Something I could get bored of anytime soon." The Joker paused, licking his lips. "But this is a plaything I might never get bored of. Oh I see the skepticism in your eyes. But there's more. Like me, you want to know who he really is." Unbeknownst to both men, they were getting closer through the bars.

"Oh sure you have a wife and children at home, but you want to know more of the Batman. You just don't want to see what's under the mask; you want to see more of him." This last sentence was said with a note of longing in the Joker's voice. Gordon noticed this, but didn't want to bring it up. Clearing his throat, Gordon said, "I believe they'll be coming to get you for questioning soon." As he turned away, Gordon felt his arm get grabbed by the Joker and was turned around by force. Gordon didn't get that much time to react because the Joker pressed his lips against Gordon's through the bars. After breaking apart the kiss, the Joker put his finger on Gordon's lips. His finger felt like paint had dried on top of the calluses on his fingertip.

"Never tell anyone about this. Remember, we are more alike than you think."

Sighing and ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach, Gordon beckoned to one of the guards to take the Joker to the interrogation room.  
'_This'll be a long night.'_ He thought as he made his way to let the most important part of the interrogation know that it was time.


End file.
